The Rune Mage
by Arros
Summary: Follow the story of Felix, the newest addition to the League. His triumphs, his loses and more. There will be smut. Rated M for blood, sex and the likes. Remember to R&R!


**A/N **Hey everyone! It's been, what, 5 months since you last heard from me? Sorry about that. I'm not going to use some excuse. Truth is I got lazy. So, to apologize for my laziness, I present my first multichapter story! Yep, I'm come to the conclusion I just don't have the attention span to write that many one-shots. We'll see how long this one last.

...

The doors that are the entrance to the League of Legends opened slowly, causing the young man standing in front of them to lose his patience. He had come to join the League, but they certainly were taking their time for him to simply enter the building.

When they finally opened, it was a blinding light that met the young man. Cursing the sudden glare in his eyes, he stepped into the hall. The room echoed with his footsteps, as though to prevent anyone from being too stealthy to sneak in. How you could sneak into the League, he did not know.

"Welcome, young one. What is your business with the League?" The sudden voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see three men in cloaks, no doubt summoners, standing before him. The one in middle has designs etched in his robes, signaling he was the one in charge.

"I've come to join the League." The young man said. The Man in the middle smiled.

"I see. My name is Rezal. I'm a senior summoner. If you will follow us to the judgment room, we can determine if you are fit to join." He said. The three turned around in sync and started walking away.

The young man sighed and started to follow them.

...

"Let us begin!" Rezal said. Looking around the new room he was in, the young man could see summoners around the room. In the middle, standing in front of an unusual looking orb, was Rezal. He smiled at the young man and beckoned him forth.

"If you would be so kind as to step on to this platform, we can begin." He said. The young man walked forward and stood on the said platform.

"First, what is your name?" Rezal asked.

"Felix Shawtone," the young one answered. Rezal nodded.

"Next, under what city-state do you come to represent?" he asked.

This cause Felix to pause. He had not expected that. From where was he, truly? He had been born in a town on the very outskirts of Noxus territory, but would never say that was his home city-state. He despised the place and everyone in it. He certainly couldn't say he was from Demacia.

"I'm representing no city-state. I'm here on independent purposes." It was the best thing he could come up with.

"I see." Rezal said, scratching his beard. "Very well, let us begin the test."

"Wait, what test?" Felix asked before he was surrounded in a blue circle. Suddenly, memories appeared before him.

...

_The little boy smiled in excitement._

"_Your finally going to teach me the magic you've been hinting at?" The boy was basically jumping around in excitement._

_The older man laughed. "Calm yourself, Felix. Yes, I will teach you the magic. But you must understand that this magic is long forgotten. You and I shall be the only known to know it. Understand?"_

_Felix nodded, ready to learn._

"_Very well. Let's begin."_

_..._

_**Seven years later.**_

_He had to escape. The men who come for his master would surely follow him if he didn't escape. He would run to the rendezvous point, where his master would be, after he defeated the strange men._

_But some had followed him. He thought they would all stay there, but some saw him running and came for him. He turned around._

"_Rune of Flames: Detonate!" He shouted. The men suddenly stopped as they burst into flames. That wasn't all of them, as more were after him as he kept running. Stopping for a split second, he put his hand to the ground._

"_Rune of Arcane: Set!" He said. A pattern appeared on the ground before him. He set off after confirming it was set. One of the men saw him and shouted to the others. The next thing he heard was an explosion, and the men screaming as they were ripped apart by pure arcane magic._

_No more followed after that. He found the rendezvous point and waited. Hours went by. No sign of his master. _

"_If you get there and I'm not within three hours, leave. Travel the world. I've taught you enough that you can survive on your own." He has said. With tears in his eyes, Felix got up and left. He ran for the cabin they stayed in. When he got there, the men were gone. In the middle of the floor lay his master, blood pooled around him._

_He lost time as he cried there. He doesn't know how long it was, but he eventually stood. Gathering the numerous spell scrolls not taught to him, he left. He would train, travel and get revenge on the ones who did this._

_..._

He come to his senses as he reappeared in the Judgment Room. Rezal stood there and nodded.

"I see. You are very powerful, very powerful indeed. We shall now discuss your entrance. The three men in the center turned and spoke in a whisper. After a short discussion they turned around. Rezal looked at him sternly.

"The decision has been made." He said.

Felix became worried. Would he be accepted? What would he do if not? These thoughts occupied him until he heard Rezal speak again.

"Welcome, Felix the Rune Mage." He said with a smile.

Felix was dazed as he walked through the busy halls of the League. He was being directed to the independent section of the living area, where he would be staying. He saw many familiar faces, including ones from Noxian propaganda he grew up to. He passed one of the nation's proudest warriors, Darius, as he was in deep conversation with someone who had two axes strapped to his back. He recognized him as Draven, the grand executioner of Noxus.

He reached the independent area and it was much less crowded. He was directed to his room.

"And here we are. I hope you enjoy your room. It was decorated to your accommodations. He tilted his head confused, until he opened his door. It looked just like his dream house. His scrolls, which had been taken when he entered the Institute, were neatly put in various corners. Various books were put into bookshelves lining the room. The furniture was simple. A wooden table was his dining table. His couch looked like it was made by the finest materials available. Considering the wealth of the Institute, he shouldn't be surprised. His bedroom had a king sized bed. Two dressers were on the walls, already filled with his clothes. The kitchen had basic appliances. His bathroom had a marble shower. That would be interesting, he thought.

After getting the basic layout of his new place, he turned to ask the summoner a question, only for him to be gone.

"Well," Felix thought, "time to go see what social interaction I can get."

...

**A/N** Well there we go! I'm honestly excited about this, considering I might actually get some writing in. It's a bit short, but I hopefully will make up for it later. Remember to leave a review. See you on the flip side.

Valete, amici!


End file.
